Show Me Attention
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Bakura doesn't like it when Ryou shows his studies more attention than him. Ryou x Bakura. Lemon.


Note:  
I'm presenting you guys here my very first yaoi lemon! There's not a major storyline here, just a pathetic excuse to write a lemon. It's kind of short and amateurish but I just wanted to try it out... It's kind of embarrassing but I hope you'll enjoy it, even just a little bit. Be easy on me because I'm not used to writing lemons, ne? And do comment, if you like, so I know if it's good or not. No flames, please.

Also, I know this is a over-used storyline and a cliché but cope with me?

Warning:

A graphic lemon scene. Yaoi. Boy x boy love. **Don't read it if you don't like these things**.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor its characters.

STARTSTARTSTART.

Bakura rolled his eyes when he saw Ryou pick up yet another book from his schoolbag and place it on the desk. He respected the fact that Ryou wanted study and that he cared for his education but this was getting too ridiculous, the past few days Ryou only tended to his homework and totally ignored him. He was honestly getting jealous over books and papers. Even the pencil that Ryou held.

Bakura was getting pretty sick of it, he needed some attention and he wanted it NOW. He rolled over on the bed and groaned. Ryou turned to look at him, finally some attention! "Ryou, I'm horny," he announced and waited for a response but Ryou turned back to his paper, "Yeah, we'll do it later."

Bakura's eyebrow twitched, this called for some serious tactics.

"Ahn, ahh...Bakura... W-what are you doing?" Ryou asked blushing when Bakura had crawled under the desk and unzipped Ryou's pants. "_I'm horny_," the older one said once again and continued his actions. "Th-that doesn't justify anything. I told you I'd d-do it later, I'm trying to s-study," Ryou gave a moan, blushing slightly and Bakura smirked knowingly.

"Come on, you know you want to," Bakura looked at Ryou with lust-filled eyes, while trailing his finger up and down Ryou's hardening member. Ryou pouted and stared at his homework evilly. Bakura then rose up and placed himself on Ryou, facing him, rocking back and forth suggestively while holding onto Ryou's shoulders.

Ryou closed his eyes and moaned again at the contact. Bakura stopped after a while and observed with interest as Ryou unconsciously begun to rub himself against him, thrusting his hips up. Bakura chuckled at his hikari who stopped and blushed furiously. "That proves my point," Bakura said and smirked.

"Now you got me all worked up," Ryou growled and pulled Bakura into a forceful kiss. Bakura surprised but accepting kissed him back, dominating the kiss. Ryou snaked his arms around Bakura's neck and groaned when he felt Bakura bite his lower lip, drawing blood. He pulled back and touched his lip looking at the blood mumbling "sadist" with a grin. He knew Bakura loved blood and that he had tendencies to make him bleed in their love-making, not that he complained, he was starting to get used to it.

Bakura took his finger and sucked on it making Ryou squirm. Bakura was just too erotic on top of him sucking slowly on his finger, making sure the finger was clean. "Lets take this to the bed, shall we?" he suggested and moved himself off Ryou who nodded hesitantly, leaving the long-forgotten homework behind.

Bakura led him to the bed and when they sat on the bed Bakura started to kiss him again, a bit gentler this time and then straddled him in midst kissing. He looked into his eyes and grinned, taking off his shirt, leaving his well toned chest exposed that made Ryou nearly drool at the sight. But Bakura didn't leave Ryou out, he soon pulled off Ryou's shirt too and pants, making Ryou gasp at the sudden cold.

Bakura's hands roamed over Ryou's chest and slender frame, loving the feeling of his lover. "You're so fucking perfect," he muttered, making Ryou blush. Bakura grinned lowering himself and started to kiss and nibble on Ryou's jawbone, neck, collarbone but stopped at his chest. Ryou looked down at Bakura who licked his nipples and blew on them making them hard.

Bakura couldn't wait any longer and stripped Ryou off his boxers and smirked at the erect cock. He touched the tip and stroked the base lightly which made Ryou thrust into his hand, craving for more. Bakura then spit on it which made it slide better before he took it into his mouth and begun to bob his head, sucking on Ryou's cock.

Ryou's hands fisted in Bakura's white hair and he started to pant and moaned like a slut as he watched Bakura's head go up and down. He was about to cum and Bakura sucked harder when he felt his lover getting close and deep throated him when Ryou climaxed, swallowing all of the salty substance.

"Wow," Ryou exclaimed panting and Bakura grinned licking his lips, "Oh baby this isn't over yet." He then took off his boxers, revealing his throbbing cock. Ryou bit his lip when he saw Bakura in all his naked glory and spread his legs wide, "I need you inside of me..." he begged and Bakura licked his fingers to prepare Ryou but he shook his head, "I want you _now," _Ryou said and whimpered, squirming impatiently under Bakura who smirked.

"Fine by me." He then positioned himself between his legs and slowly slid inside of Ryou who hissed but adjusted soon enough and after Bakura was inside of him for while, he started to thrust. Ryou grabbed the sheets and wrapped his legs around Bakura's back giving him more space to ram into him.

"Ooh, faster..." Ryou called out and Bakura complied, quickening his pace. Thrusting deeper and faster with each thrust. Bakura watched Ryou as he moaned and screamed. He just loved the sound of his voice when they had sex, it was so erotic and full of passion.

Getting closer to cumming he gazed at Ryou and panted, "touch yourself," he commanded and Ryou shyly moved his hand in sync with the thrusts.

"Say my name," Bakura said with a grunt and Ryou moved his hand faster, "Ahh, Bakura, B-Bakura..." he repeated again and again until he came all over his and Bakura's chest. Bakura's panting grew louder and soon he cummed inside Ryou with a final thrust and stayed inside him for a while in the heat, savoring this moment.

Ryou looked up at Bakura and smiled and Bakura grinned back. He pulled himself out of his love and rolled on the side. Ryou pulled the cover over them and they stayed silent for a while.

"Well, I had fun," Bakura commented after a while and Ryou giggled, "Yeah, me too."

Bakura then looked at Ryou who looked at him and kissed his forehead, "I'm definitely going to make you horny again when you're studying."

"Hey that's no fair, I have to do my homework!" Bakura pouted, making him look cutely insane, "Fine but you have to show me attention every now and then."

Ryou huffed, "I do show you attention, I was planning on doing this week worth of homework so we could spend some more time together," he admitted and Bakura blinked dumbfounded, so all this homework was for him?

"You're too sweet," he then said and kissed him on the lips. Ryou blushed and cuddled closer, "Just go to sleep," he turned off the lamp and gave a big sigh.

Bakura then poked him.

"What?"

"By "Spending more time together" that means more sex, right?"

"Oh shut up."

"I love you too."

Ryou smiled, "I love you, now shut up and go to sleep."

ENDENDENDEND.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
